Talk Radio Meltdown Wiki
Welcome to the Talk Radio Meltdown Wiki Talk Radio Meltdown - Everything you need to know about your favorite uncensored podcast from Boston About the Show Talk Radio Meltdown is an uncensored internet radio show and podcast. Episodes of the show are recorded once per week and air first on More Like Radio (www.morelikeradio.com - Friday's from 4:00-6:00PM EST.) Each episode is available to stream on-demand or download via iTunes. The show follows a "freeform talk" format, with discussion topics including current events, popular culture, personal stories, and occasionally politics and sports. The primary hosts of the show are Jack Gill, Katie Crepeau, Mike Tarara, Jimmy "Big Red" Park, and Nicole Mossey. The first episode of Talk Radio Meltdown was recorded on April 1, 2009. The show was preceded by The Acc and Jack Show from 2006 until 2008, which followed the same format as Talk Radio Meltdown. For approximately one month leading up to the first episode of Talk Radio Meltdown, Jack recorded demo shows under the working title of "The Jack Gill Show," which featured himself, Kate, Dave Wooten and Chris "Fro" Froment. The name was formally changed to Talk Radio Meltdown, as Jack felt giving the show such a title would give everyone on the show equal credit for their work. The name of the show was derived from the title of a news article about Laura Ingraham. Jack and Kate have remained the only constant members Talk Radio Meltdown, with Kate previously co-hosting The Acc and Jack Show. Dave Wooten co-hosted the first 21 episodes, but stepped away from regularly appearing in late 2009; Mike Tarara took his place soon afterwards. Dave still makes occasional appearances on the show, with his most recent being Episode 200 in 2013. Fro left the show in 2012, and was replaced by Big Red, who was serving as the designated "fill-in" co-host in the event that someone else could not make it to a recording. Nicole joined the show in late 2013, and is the current fill-in co-host for Talk Radio Meltdown. She currently co-hosts the spin-off podcast Chattywampus with Jack, which airs live on More Like Radio (Saturday's from 8:00-9:00PM EST.) From 2009 until 2011, Talk Radio Meltdown was featured on RadioYou Boston, an alternative rock radio station broadcasting on WBOS 92.9FM HD-2 in Boston. This version of the show had to remain FCC-compliant, thus two different versions of this show were produced; the first was an hour-long (originally two hours) portion of the uncensored show, but edited to comply with FCC regulations. The second was an hour-long exclusive episode, recorded separate from the main version of TRM. This version of the show was typically recorded by Jack and Big Red. Chattywampus is considered to be the continuation of the RadioYou Boston show. Talk Radio Meltdown is considered to be an independently-run podcast, but has considered two internet radio stations as their "flagship." From the show's start in 2009 until 2012, the show aired live on Edge FM, which was an internet station featuring talk radio programs with a similar freeform format. Starting in 2013, Talk Radio Meltdown began airing on More Like Radio, which is run by former members of Edge FM. While Chattywampus airs live on MLR, Talk Radio Meltdown is pre-recorded. New episodes of Talk Radio Meltdown air first on MLR, after which they are posted on the Talk Radio Meltdown podcast feed and website, as well as MLR's podcast feed. As of April, 2014, a total of 260 Talk Radio Meltdown podcasts have been released, with 230 of them being classified as official episodes. Category:Browse